London Buses route 127 (current)
History 25 April 1981: New Monday-Saturday route, Tooting Broadway to Wallington via Mitcham, Mitcham Junction and Hackbridge. This route was introduced to replace, and convert to OPO, the southern section of route 77, which was instead diverted to Streatham. 4 September 1982: Converted to single-deck operation. 4 February 1984: Converted to double-deck operation. Rerouted between Hackbridge and Wallington via Carshalton, old routeing replaced by route 151. Extended from Wallington via Woodcote Green to Purley, replacing route 234, with garage journeys further extended to South Croydon. 27 April 1985: Extended during Mon-Fri peak hours from Purley via Riddlesdown and Sanderstead to Selsdon, replacing route 234. 22 March 1986: Contract awarded to London Country South West (later London & Country and Londonlinks). Extended on Mon-Sat from Purley to Sanderstead. South Croydon journeys withdrawn. 26 September 1987: Garage journeys extended from Selsdon via Farleigh to Chelsham Garage. 24 June 1989: Sunday service introduced, running from Streatham Hill via Streatham and Furzedown to Mitcham, then via the existing route to Selsdon, with garage journeys continuing to Chelsham. This replaced route 127A, which was withdrawn. 28 October 1989: Withdrawn between Selsdon and Chelsham. 29 September 1990: Sunday service withdrawn between Mitcham and Streatham Hill, and instead diverted to Tooting Broadway in line with weekday service. 27 March 1993: Withdrawn between Purley and Selsdon. 23 March 1994: Rerouted between Amen Corner and Mitcham via Southcroft Road and Furzedown. 28 June 1997: Converted to single-deck operation. 1 September 1997: Two additional double-deck school journeys introduced, operated by Nostalgiabus. 1 August 1998: Contract for main service awarded to London General, with assistance from Stagecoach London. 23 January 1999: Stagecoach operation transferred to Blue Triangle. 10 April 1999: Contract awarded to Mitcham Belle (later Centra London). Nostalgiabus journeys withdrawn. 10 December 2005: Contract awarded to Metrobus. Converted to double-deck operation. Operators Route 127 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 25 April 1981-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-21 March 1986 *London Country South West/London & Country/Londonlinks: 22 March 1986-31 July 1998 *Nostalgiabus: 1 September 1997-9 April 1999 *London General: 1 August 1998-9 April 1999 *Stagecoach London: 1 August 1998-22 January 1999 *Blue Triangle: 23 January 1999-9 April 1999 *Mitcham Belle/Centra London: 10 April 1999-9 December 2005 *Metrobus/Go-Ahead London: 10 December 2005-present Garages Route 127 has been operated from the following garages: *Merton (AL): 25 April 1981-3 February 1984 *Croydon (TC): 4 February 1984-21 March 1986 *Chelsham (CM): 22 March 1986-27 October 1989 *Godstone (GD): 28 October 1989-26 March 1993; 11 December 2005-19 February 2006 *Beddington Farm (CR): 27 March 1993-31 July 1998 *Mitcham (NO): 1 September 1997-9 April 1999 *Merton (AL): 1 August 1998-9 April 1999 *Plumstead (PD): 1 August 1998-22 January 1999 *Rainham (BE): 23 January 1999-9 April 1999 *Mitcham (MI): 10 April 1999-11 January 2003 *Beddington (MC): 12 January 2003-9 December 2005 *Croydon ©: 10 December 2005-present Route descripton (list of stops served) Possible interchanges are listed in brackets, with routes that are a short distance away denoted with an asterisk (*) Route departing Tooting * Mitcham Road / Tooting Broadway Station (44, 57, 77, 131*, 155*, 219*, 264, 270, 280, 333, 355, 493*, G1, Northern line) * Tooting / The Mitre * Amen Corner (264, 270, 280, 355) * Crowborough Road * Eastbourne Road * Nimrod Road * Southcroft Road / Mitcham Lane (57, 333) * Vectis Road (201) * Ashbourne Road * St James Road * Locks Lane * Downe Road / Mitcham Library (152, 264, 270, 280, 355, S1) * Mitcham Fair Green (655*) * Glebe Court (118, 200, 201, 280) * Mitcham / Cricket Green * Mitcham Police Station * The Wilson Hospital * Cranmer Road / Carshalton Road * Mitcham Junction Station (Tram 3, Tram 4, Southern, Thameslink) * Carshalton Road / The Goat * Mill Green Road (S1) * Seymour Road * Orchard Avenue * Hackbridge Corner / Hackbridge Station (Southern, Thameslink) * Corbet Close (151) * Nightingale Close * Strawberry Lane * Carshalton College (157) * Carshalton Station (Southern, Thameslink) * Carshalton Pond * Carshalton High Street (157, 407, 627, X26) * Park Lane * Parkgate Road * Wallington Station / Manor Road (151, 410, 463, 612, 633, S4, Southern) * Wallington Town Centre (157) * Woodcote Road / Stafford Road (154*, 455*) * Blenheim Gardens * Hall Road * Woodcote Green (S4) * Lordsbury Field * Farm Lane (463, 633) * Smitham Bottom Lane * Woodcote Lane * Woodcote Drive * The Bridle Road * Plough Lane * Purley Library (434) * Purley Cross (289, 405, 455) * Purley Station / Purley High Street (60*, 166*, 359, 407, 412, 434, 466*, 612) * Purley Station (Southern, Thameslink) Route departing Purley * Purley Station (289, Southern, Thameslink) * Purley High Street / Purley Station (60*, 166*, 359*, 407, 434, 455, 466*, 612) * Purley Library (405) * Plough Lane * The Bridle Road * Woodcote Drive * Woodcote Lane * Smitham Bottom Lane * Farm Lane (463, 633) * Lordsbury Field * Woodcote Green (627, S4) * Hall Road * Blenheim Gardens * Woodcote Road / Stafford Road (154*) * Wallington Town Centre (151, 157, 410, 455) * Wallington Station (463, 612, 633, S4, Southern) * Parkgate Road * Park Lane * Carshalton High Street (157, 407, 627, X26) * Carshalton Pond * Carshalton Station (157, Southern, Thameslink) * Bucklers Way (151) * Strawberry Lane * Nightingale Close * Corbet Close * Hackbridge Corner (151, Southern, Thameslink from Hackbridge) * Orchard Avenue * Seymour Road * Mill Green Road * Carshalton Road / The Goat (S1) * Mitcham Junction Station (Tram 3, Tram 4, Southern, Thameslink) * Cranmer Road / Carshalton Road * The Wilson Hospital * Mitcham Police Station * Glebe Court (118, 200, 201, 280) * Raleigh Gardens (264, 270, 355, 655) * Downe Road / Mitcham Library (152, 280, S1) * Eveline Road * Locks Lane * Manship Road * St James Road * Ashbourne Road * Mitcham Lane / Southcroft Road (201) * Southcroft Road / Mitcham Lane (57, 333) * Nimrod Road * Eastbourne Road * Amen Corner * Tooting / The Mitre (44, 77, 264, 270, 280, 355) * Bickley Street (G1) * Tooting Broadway Station (131*, 155*, 219*, 493*, Northern line) Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Tooting Mitcham Road, Southcroft Road, Streatham Road, London Road, Holborn Way, Upper Green, London Road, Cricket Green, Cranmer Road, Carshalton Road, London Road, Hackbridge Road, Nightingale Road, North Street, Carshalton High Street, Park Lane, Parkgate Road, Manor Road, Woodcote Road, Foxley Lane, Russell Hill Road, Purley Way, Purley Road, Purley High Street, Whytecliffe Road South Route departing Purley Whytecliffe Road South, Purley Road, Banstead Road, Foxley Lane, Woodcote Road, Manor Road, Railway Approach, Manor Road, Parkgate Road, Park Lane, Carshalton High Street, North Street, Nightingale Road, Hackbridge Road, London Road, Carshalton Road, Cranmer Road, Cricket Green, London Road, Lower Green West, London Road, Raleigh Gardens, Holborn Way, London Road, Streatham Road, Southcroft Road, Mitcham Road Timetable information First bus from Tooting: 0555 (0655 Sundays) First bus from Purley: 0530 (0655 Sundays) Last bus from Tooting: 0015 Last bus from Purley: 2330 Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:London Country Category:London & Country Category:Londonlinks Category:Nostalgiabus Category:London General Category:Stagecoach London Category:Blue Triangle Category:Mitcham Belle Category:Centra London Category:Metrobus Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Merton (AL) Category:Croydon (TC) Category:Chelsham (CM) Category:Godstone (GD) Category:Beddington Farm (CN) Category:Mitcham (NO) Category:Plumstead (PD) Category:Rainham (BE) Category:Mitcham (MI) Category:Beddington (MC) Category:Croydon (C) Category:Buses serving Tooting Category:Buses serving Furzedown Category:Buses serving Mitcham Category:Buses serving Mitcham Junction Category:Buses serving Hackbridge Category:Buses serving Carshalton Category:Buses serving Wallington Category:Buses serving Woodcote Category:Buses serving Purley Category:Buses formerly serving South Croydon Category:Buses formerly serving Riddlesdown Category:Buses formerly serving Sanderstead Category:Buses formerly serving Purley Category:Buses formerly serving Farleigh Category:Buses formerly serving Warlingham Category:Buses formerly serving Streatham Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Streatham Category:Buses serving London Borough of Wandsworth Category:Buses serving London Borough of Merton Category:Buses serving London Borough of Sutton Category:Buses serving London Borough of Croydon Category:Routes started in 1981